Harry Potter und der Osterhase
by leandra4
Summary: Ein Osterfest bei Harry Potter. Ob das gut geht?Fertiggestellt


Achtung gehört alles JKRowling. Hab mir die Figuren nur geliehen. Bitte nicht alles ernst nehmen was ich da fabriziert hab. Also viel spaß beim lesen und noch Frohe Ostern! Reviews erwünscht ganzdollaufreviewknopfzeig

_**Harry Potter und der Osterhase**_

„Warum eigentlich immer ich?"

Harry Potter war mit den Nerven am Ende. Es war fünf Tage vor Ostern, und er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er die komplette Meute die sich Freunde und Bekannte nennt zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte um gemeinsam Ostern zu verbringen. Dabei hatte er von vorne herein die Partyplanung außer Acht gelassen.

Und jetzt durfte er sich mit den ganzen Problem- chen herumärgern. So ein Stress aber auch.

Das hatte schon mit den Einladungen begonnen. Die Gästeliste war klar. Das Datum und so weiter ja auch. Ostern ist ja nur einmal im Jahr. Zum Glück! Aber das größte Problem das sich aufgetan hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er wie gesagt alle zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Und damit meine ich den Ligusterweg Nr. 4.

Er hatte dabei keinen Gedanken an seine Verwandten verschwendet. Aber jetzt war ihm eingefallen, dass sie wohl nicht sonderlich begeistert sein würden wenn eine ganze Horde wildgewordener Hexen und Zauberer durchs Haus toben. Und erst Tante Petunia. Die würde vor lauter Putzen und scheuern ja gar nix von Ostern mitbekommen. Kein Wunder. Bei dem Sauberkeitsfimmel den sie an den Tag legte. Und Onkel Vernon schien auch einen Allergie auf sämtliche Magischen Dinge zu entwickeln. Hatte er früher nur getobt und alles als Schwachsinn und Mumpitz abgetan (oder sich ab und zu die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien!) so bekam er jetzt immer Ausschläge und Tobsuchtsanfälle. Von den Schuppen und Schwitzfüßen reden wir gar nicht erst mal. Und Dudley bekam nur beim Gedanken an einen Zauberstab Krämpfe in den Armen und angeblich fing auch seine Zunge ganz von allein an zu wachsen.

Kurz gesagt: Es war keine besonders gute Idee gewesen. Aber alle wieder ausladen war auch nicht recht viel besser. Er lag im Bett und grübelte die ganze Nacht vor sich hin. An Schlaf wär auch unter normalen Umständen nicht zu denken gewesen. Dudley sägte die ganze Nacht keine Bretter, sondern Mammutbaumstämme! Und das im Zimmer nebenan.

Aber nach etlichen Stunden des herumwerfens und Nachdenkens, hatte er die Idee! Er hatte den perfekten Platz gefunden um eine Party steigen zu lassen:

Im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12! Warum war er nicht schon früher drauf gekommen? Es war doch sogar sein eigenes Haus! Zumindest was die Theorie anging. Schließlich war es ja auch das Hauptquartier des Phönix- Ordens. Und weil die über Ostern eh alle Urlaub machen, schien es der perfekte Ort zu sein.

Das war überhaupt die Idee! Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett, und setzte sich ans Fenster um allen Gästen eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Was länger dauerte als gedacht!

„So die noch und fertig. Also hab ich jetzt alle? Eine für Ron, Hermine, Fred und George, Tonks und Professor Lupin, Professor Mody und McGonagall und nicht Hagrid zu vergessen!"

Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, rollte er jedes der kleinen Pergamente zusammen und schritt dann hinüber zu Hedwigs Käfig. Die weiße Schnee-Eule klackerte verärgert mit dem Schnabel als wollte sie sagen: Was soll das alles? Bin ich eine Eule oder was?

Aber alles protestieren half nichts. Sie musste die Post wohl oder übel ausfliegen. Und damit nicht genug: Harry hatte ihr extra eingeschärft nicht ohne Antworten zurückzukommen.

Und schon am nächsten Morgen machte sich Harry heimlich aus dem Staub. Nein machte er nicht. Bei den Dursley´s gab es keinen Staub im Haus.

Noch drei Tage:

Für heute hatten sich die ersten Gäste angekündigt. Ron, Hermine, Fred und George wollten schon heute kommen um Harry bei den Vorbereitungen für die Feier zu helfen.

Dabei hatte er den gestrigen Tag komplett damit verbracht, die Bude in Schuß zu bekommen. Was trieben die vom Orden bloß die ganze Zeit? Putzen bestimmt nicht. Und der dämliche Hauself Kreacher war auch keine große Hilfe. Der versteckte ja nur immer die alten Sachen aus dem Haus. Vielleicht konnte er ihn ja dazu bringen die Ostereier zu verstecken.

Aber nach Stunden von Aufräum- Zaubersprüchen war es doch geschafft. Alle Spinnweben waren verschwunden, der ganze Staub war auf einen ordentlichen Haufen in der Halle zusammen geräumt und fiel unter dem Teppich (welcher sich in der Mitte um ca. Einen halben Meter hob!) auch gar nicht weiter auf. Er hatte sogar die Fenster geputzt.

Gerade eben, hatte er es sich auf dem Sofa vorm Kamin gemütlich gemacht, als es auch schon an der Türe klingelte. Er konnte nicht anders, aber irgendwie löste das Geräusch eine dunkle Vorahnung in ihm aus. Er wurde auf einen Schlag so nervös und wollte sich am liebsten unter dem Sofa verstecken. Aber er konnte ja seine Gäste nicht warten lassen. Aber bevor er alle reinlies, hatte er noch eine andere Idee: So schnell es ging, lief er zum Klingelkasten an der Türe und klappte das Ding auf.

Erleichtert atmete er auf: Die Klingel war nur verstellt worden. Bestimmt von Kreacher! Sofort stellte er die Klingel von „Dunkle Vorwarnung" auf „Happy Besuchszeit" um. So sollte es passen. Erst dann öffnete er die Tür. Und dabei hätte er sie am liebsten sofort wieder zugemacht.

„Hey Harry!"

Riefen alle wie aus einem Munde, bevor auch alle auf einmal durch die Türe wollten. Natürlich unnötig zu erwähnen, dass am Ende alle durch die Türe fielen und nicht gingen.

Als alle vier wieder auf ihren Beinen standen, fiel erst mal jeder jedem um den Hals zur Begrüßung. Schleierhaft war Harry nur, warum sich auch Fred, George und Ron begrüßten. Die sahen sich doch jeden Tag von früh bis spät!

Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Waren Harry´s Gedanken. Aber schließlich waren sie zum Helfen gekommen. Konnte ja nur schief gehen.

„Woa Harry du hast ja ganz schön aufgeräumt hier!"

„Ach nee war gar nicht so schlimm. Wollt ihr nicht erst mal eure Sachen auf die Zimmer bringen?"

„Gute Idee!"

„KREACHER!"

Sekunden später tauchte die etwas durchgeknallte Hauselfe der Black´s auf. Er tribbelte zu Harry, und verneigte sich so tief, dass sich seine Nase am Boden plattdrückte.

„Der Herr hat mich gerufen?"

„Kreacher, schaff das Gepäck hoch auf die Zimmer und zwar ein bisschen Pronto!"

„Wie mein Herr befielt!"

Er wandte sich ab, und fing an die einzelnen Gepäckstücke zu verhexen, so das sie ihm nachschwebten. Dabei fing er auch sogleich wieder an vor sich hin zu schimpfen:

„Wenn meine arme Herrin davon wüsste! Schlammblüter, Diebe, Verräter einer schlimmer als der andere..."

„Herje Harry! Der ist ja immer noch so durchgeknallt wie eh und je!"

„Kann man ja nix machen. Also auf geht's. Habt ihr alles dabei?"

„Oh ja darauf kannst du wetten!"

Die beiden Zwillinge antworteten wie so oft in letzter Zeit immer gemeinsam. Und auch Hermine, die bis jetzt still gewesen war mischte sich nun ein:

„Alles wie du gesagt hast. Fangen wir gleich an?"

„Ähä! Ab in die Küche! Und die Schürzen nicht vergessen!"

„Los geht's!"

Sie hatten keine Ahnung von dem was sie erwartete. Das heißt: Sie wussten schon was jetzt kam. Nur die Dimensionen von all dem waren noch nicht ganz klar zur Sprache gekommen.

Alle machten sich also auf den Weg in die Küche. Aber kaum angekommen, traf alle (außer Harry der ja wusste was da alles so rumstand!) der Schlag. Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich unzählige Eierkartons, Mehlsäcke, Butterkisten und noch mehr Eierkartons.

„Ähm sollen wir die alle färben?"

Da war Ron´s einzige Frage. Und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, dass die roten Haare nur so flogen.

„Aber nein Ron! Färben sollen wir nur kapp zwei drittel der Eier, der Rest ist zum Backen da.!

„"Genau. Und weil Fred und George sich ja schon freiwillig zum Osterlämmerbacken gemeldet haben (die sahen im Moment übrigens nicht ganz so glücklich aus mit ihrer Entscheidung!), können wir uns mit den Eierfarben beschäftigen. Wo sind eigentlich die Farben?"

„Die sind hier!"

Fred - oder war es George? - hatte einen der Koffer mit ihn die Küche gebracht, und dessen Inhalt kippte er nun auf den Boden. Auf dem Tisch war ja kein Platz mehr.

„Also: Wir haben hier Färbetabletten, Kaltfarben, Shake it Farbe, Färbestäbchen und Aufkleber, Dekorfolie und Färbeplättchen, Marmorierfarben mit Muschelglanz und ohne, Pastellfarbe und Kräftige Farben. Also alles was das Herz begehrt."

„Das ist ja ein ganz schön großer Haufen Farbe! Na dann mal los. Und ich hab übrigens auch noch ne andere Idee!"

Harry war die gestern beim Putzen eingefallen, als er die Hauselfenköpfe abstaubte.

„Was denn? Red endlich!"

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir die Eier, die wir eigentlich zum Backen brauchen nicht aufschlagen, sondern unten und oben ein Loch reinbohren?"

„Und was soll das bitteschön bringen? Dann ist es doch auch kaputt?"

„Das soll bringen, dass man den Inhalt des Ei´s herausbekommt ohne das die Schale kaputt geht!"

„Danke Herm! Genau. Und die leeren Schalen können wir dann auch färben, und als Dekoration verwenden. Damit alles schön nach Ostern aussieht."

„Wenn's sein muss! He Harry laß endlich mal das Rezept rüberwachsen!"

„Jaha kommt ja schon! Und wir fangen auch schon mal an!"

Während Fred und George sich nun daran machten die Eier auszupusten, stellten Ron und Harry schon mal den ganzen Boden mit Blechbüchsen voll, die Hermine dann mit Wasser, Essig und den Farben füllte. Aber irgendwas hatten sie doch vergessen.

Man sollte die Eier vor dem Färben evl. auch Hartkochen. Sonst gab es am Schluss noch ein paar Böse Überraschungen. Also alle Büchsen noch mal auf die Seite gestellt. Besser gesagt, sie trugen alle Büchsen hinauf in die Eingangshalle um Platz zu bekommen. Und außerdem konnte man sonst in der Küche keinen Schritt mehr machen ohne Gefahr zu laufen die Farben umzuwerfen.

Schließlich zauberte Hermine einen großen Kessel und ein kleines Feuerchen herbei. Wenig später konnten sie damit beginnen die Eier hineinzuwerfen.

„Vergeßt nicht die Eier am runden Ende anzupicken! Sonst platzen alle auf. Und dann haben wir ne Menge Eiersalat."

„Mensch ich wusste ja gar nicht das Ostern so kompliziert sein kann."

Ron wurde also dazu abkommandiert alle Eier anzupicken, die Harry dann schließlich in den Kessel warf und Hermine rechnete in der Zwischenzeit die ideale Kochzeit aus.

„Also wenn das Wasser 94° hat, braucht ein durchschnittlicher Hühnerei 5,23 Minuten um Hart zu werden. Da wir es hier aber mit relativ großen Eiern zu tun haben, dauert das bestimmt länger. Und bei solch großen Mengen kühlt auch das Kochwasser immer wieder ab."

„Herm laß gut sein. Die lassen wir einfach ne viertel Stunde drin und basta."

„Geb dir Recht Harry. Härter als hart können sie ja nicht werden oder? Fertig! Das war das letzte Ei!"

„Ok! Ich geh dann mal hoch. Bringt ihr die gekochten Eier rauf? Ich habe keine Lust Alle Farbeimer wieder runter zu tragen!"

„Na schön wenn´s sein muss!"

„Ja muss es !"

Hermine stapfte laut davon. Ron sah ihr Kopfschüttelnd nach. Immer das gleiche. Sie wird immer gruseliger. Harry konnte nicht anders als ihm zustimmen. Im selben Moment krachte es laut in der Back- Ecke der Zwillinge. Einer der beiden hatte es doch geschafft, das ganze Gestell mit den Backformen umzuwerfen. Nun konnten sie alle Formen wieder zusammensetzen. Es waren ja nur 45 Stück. Und beide grinsten entschuldigend vor sich hin.

„He Fred, George! Keine Scherzartikel in den Kuchen verstanden!"

„Mal sehen!"

Der Tag wurde immer besser dachte Harry so bei sich. Aber noch lief ja alles im Lot. Die erste Ladung Eier war nun auch fertig. Jetzt hieß es jedes Ei einzeln aus dem Kessel zu fischen, in die Schachteln zurücklegen und sie dann hinauf zu Hermine zu tragen, die sie dann einzeln auf die einzelnen Dosen mit der Farbe verteilte. Und gerade als Ron wieder nach unten kam (er war ja dazu verdonnert worden die Eier nach oben zu tragen, weil Harry ja auf den Kessel aufpassen musste. Aber der war auf einmal stinksauer!

„Ron? WO IST DER STAPEL MIT DEN EIERN HINGEKOMMEN DER DA DRÜBEN GESTANDEN HAT?"

„Den hab ich grad raufgetragen!"

Erwiderte er stolz. Immerhin war das keine leichte Aufgabe, weil Harry ihm ja verboten hatte zu zaubern.

„Du Idiot! Die waren noch roh! Hol die sofort wieder runter!"

„Geht nicht!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil die Hermine grad in die Farbe getunkt hat? Warum stellst du die auch nicht extra?"

„Die waren extra gestanden! Auch egal müssen wir halt aufpassen das keiner am Sonntag ein rohes Ei bekommt!"

„Und wie willst du das bitteschön machen?"

„Indem DU jedes einzelne Ei testen wirst. Jedes Ei muss gedreht werden. Die einen drehen sich schnell, die andern Langsam. Die schnellen sind roh!"

„Warum immer ich?"

„Weil du es verursacht hast, weil du dämlich bist, und weil ich dich verkloppe wenn du´s nicht tust.!"

„Noch was vielleicht?"

„Sofort Ron!"

Dabei wies Harry auf einen Stapel Kartons, die die ausgeblasenen Eierschalen der Zwillinge enthielt. Die waren seltsamerweise recht ruhig. Was gewöhnlich kein gutes Zeichen war. Aber Harry hatte nun keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Er musste sich um seinen Kessel kümmern.

Und just in diesem Moment fingen auch die Zwillinge an ihren eigenen Stil mit in die Arbeit einzubringen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, das dabei nicht nur Rührlöffel und Töpfe voller Schokoladenguß durch die Gegend flogen. Immerhin hatten sie nach vier Stunden schon 21 Lämmer fertig. Und auch die Färbeaktion der restlichen Truppe ging gut voran. Zumindestens hatten sie die gekochten Eier fast schon komplett durch. Aber dann kamen ja noch die ausgepusteten. Das konnte ja noch dauern.

Ron hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch ein Pläzchen in der Halle oben bei Hermine gesucht und war dazu übergegangen die Marmorierfarbe und die Shak it Farbe zu testen.

„Das wird nicht´s! Die haben alle nur die gleiche Farbe und auch kein Marmormuster!"

Jammerte er schon nach ein paar Minuten.

„Mensch Ron! Du musst ja vielleicht zwei oder mehr Farben mischen und vor allem die Eier nicht fünf Minuten lang in der Hand rollen sondern nur kurz!"

Hermine´s Standpauke schien aber auch keine größere Wirkung und so wurden die Marmor-Eier nur einfarbig. Man konnte ja nicht alles haben.

Wieder zwei Stunden später. Fred und George hatten ihre Osterlämmer dank einiger Zaubersprüche fertig glasiert und mit Fähnchen geschmückt, und halfen nun auch beim bemalen der Eier. Sie wollten die für die Dekoration machen. Aber ein Problem gab es da noch: Harry bestand darauf, das jedes Ei anders Aussehen sollte. Und so fingen sie an, die Eierschalen mit Färbestäbchen und Filzstiften zu bemalen. Blumen, Hasen und auch hier und da mal ein Drache war auf den Eiern zu sehen.

Fred übertraf sich mit seinen Mustern selbst. Er begnügte sich nicht damit Herzchen und Kreise auf die Eier zu pinseln. Nein. Er malte außerdem auch Mal Lehrer aus Hogwarts drauf. Gerade hatte er eines mit Professor Snape fertig. Er hatte gerade angefangen Mad-Eye Mody zu malen, als die anderen drei nach unten kamen.

„Wir sind fertig! Wie siehts bei euch aus?"

„Na ja ein paar haben wir noch. Dabei ist mir Georg aber auch keine besonders große Hilfe:"

Fred zeigte auf George, der beim Malen eingeschlafen war. Sein Kopf lag in einer schale blauer Farbe und er murmelte leise im Schlaf vor sich hin:

„78 Ostereier, 79 Ostereier...!"

„Ron? Bist du so nett und machst ne Kanne Kaffee?"

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk!"

„Ich weis was Kaffee ist du Depp! Ich mein ja auch das schlurfen da!"

„Och kümmer dich nicht weiter drum, das ist nur Kreacher. Das macht er immer."

„Du Harry? Was mir gerade eben einfällt: Wie wollen wir den hier eine Feier veranstalten, wenn beim geringsten Geräusch das Porträt von Sirius Mutter anfängt zu brüllen?"

„Macht euch da keine Sorgen. Ich hab das Problem gelöst!"

„Und wie? Hast du es endlich geschafft es abzunehmen?"

„Nö! Ich hab den Vorhang vor dem Porträt einfach mit zwei Sicherheitsnadeln zugemacht. Und schon ist das Problem gelöst."

Aber in der Zwischenzeit war es weit nach Mitternacht, und alle anwesenden bis auf George beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen würde ebenfalls ein anstrengender Tag werden.

Noch zwei Tage:

Es waren immer noch nicht alle Ostereier bemalt. Und nach dem Frühstück ging es auch schon weiter damit. Georg, der die ganze Nacht in der Farbschüssel geschlafen hatte, war in der Zwischenzeit auch wach. Und jetzt konnte man ihn auch ganz gut von Fred unterscheiden, weil seine Haare die blaue Farbe aufgenommen hatten.

Das nächste Problem das sich aber auftat, war die Tatsache das ihnen die Muster für die Eier ausgingen. Fred hatte in der Zwischenzeit alle Lehrer aus Hogwarts auf die Eier gepinselt. Von Dumbledor angefangen bis hin zu Hagrid, bei dem allerdings das meiste des Ei´s von braunen Haaren bedeckt war.

Und zum Schluss hatte Ron die rettende Idee: Sie beklebten die Eier einfach mit Bildern aus dem Tagespropheten. Damit waren sie schnell fertig und es sah auch ganz lustig aus weil sich die Bilder bewegten.

Danach waren Hermine und Harry damit beschäftigt eine Liste über die ganzen Ostervorbereitungen zu machen.

1: Gesamtanzahl Eier: 580 Stück

2: Anzahl gefärbte Eier: 343 Stück (Gekochte)

3: Anzahl gefärbte Eier: 127 Stück (Deko)

4: Anzahl kaputte Eier: 39 Stück

5: Anzahl Osterlämmer: 86 Stück (mit Schoki)

!"Da fehlt ein Ei!"

Stellte Harry nun überflüssigerweise fest.

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm! Du machst doch jetzt keinen Riesenaufstand weil ein Ei fehlt oder?"

„Aber wenn das nun mein Lieblingsei war?"

„Meine Güte dann gibt's immer noch 580 andere!"

„Nein! Gar nicht war! 39 sind doch kaputt gegangen und eins ist nicht mehr da!"

„Oh man! So ein Idi!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und verließ die Küche. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht einmal das Harry gerade dabei war alle Eier noch mal durchzuzählen. Dabei hatten sie alle Kisten im 4-Augenprinzip gezählt. Aber Harry wollte es nicht wahr haben das eines seiner Ostereier verschwunden war. Sogar den Müll hatte er durchwühlt. Aber es blieb verschwunden und lies einen tot traurigen Harry zurück.

Aber zum Traurig sein fehlte einfach die Zeit. Es ging nun ans Dekorieren. Irgendwo hatten die Zwillinge ein paar Kisten mit Dekomaterial ausgegraben. Beim Auspacken entpuppte sich der Inhalt der Kiste als sehr Hilfreich.

Sie enthielten zahllose Eiergirlanden und Hasenfiguren. Dazu noch einige Hühnerfiguren, die man mit dem Zauberstab antippen musste und schon fingen sie an zu gackern und herumzulaufen. Und damit hörten sie nicht mehr auf. Und mit den Osterhasen war es das selbe. Und schon nach kürzester Zeit hatten sie eine ganze Horde von gackernden und hopsenden Dekomaterialien.

Und während Fred und Georg versuchten den Leuchter in der Halle zum Absturz zu bringen - Verzeihung versuchten ihn mit Eiergirlanden zu schmücken, waren Harry und Ron daran gegangen die Hauselfenköpfe mit Eiern zu behängen. Hermine, die das alles ziemlich übertrieben fand, kümmerte sich lieber um die Fensterdeko. Natürlich bestehend aus Eiern. Woraus den sonst. Uns außerdem mussten sie ja auch noch die ganzen Osterlämmer verteilen. Die sollten ja auch überall im Haus verteilt werden.

Nur Kreacher lies sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken. Und Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines 580´sten Osterei zu tun haben könnte. Aber im Moment hatte er keine Zeit dem nachzugehen. Und dann auf einmal:

KNACKS!

„AHHHRRRG Fred! DU HAST EIN EI KAPUTT GEMACHT! DU EIERMÖRDER!"

„H-H-Harry! Reg dich doch nicht so auf! Es ist doch nur ein Ei und ich mein ja nur"

„Nur ein EI? Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Es ist nicht nur ein EI! Das war EI Nr. 196 und sag nur nicht das es nicht so schlimm ist."

„He alter komm mal wieder runter! Ist doch fast nix zu sehen. Ein wenig Kleber drauf und schon ist es wie neu!"

Keiner hatte eine Ahnung warum sich Harry auf einmal wegen ein paar Eierschalen so aufregte. Schließlich waren es nur Eier!

„Ihr Eiermörder! Lasst mich bloß in Ruhe!"

Uns schon verschwand er die Treppe hoch. Und dem Rest der Truppe blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm Kopfschüttelnd nachzusehen. Und das ganze Haus mussten sie auch noch dekorieren. Aber da Harry es ja vorzog in seinem Zimmer zu schmollen (oder vielleicht stritt er sich auch nur wieder mal mit Kreacher rum. Da konnte man so schön Dampf ablassen.) wurde einfach ein wenig gezaubert, und alles war an dem Platz wo es hinsollte.

Am Ende war es doch noch geschafft. Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt und war wieder nach unten gekommen. Die anderen hatten in der Zwischenzeit die Deko fertig gemacht. Und nun waren die Treppengeländer, Bilderrahmen, Topfpflanzen, Kaminsimse. Türrahmen, Teppichleisten usw. über und über mit Ostereiern ausgestattet.

Sogar die Figuren auf den Bildern hatten sich vom Osterfieber anstecken lassen und bemalten nun Eier oder setzten sich Hasenohren auf. Die alten Ritterrüstungen und sogar der Trollbein-Schirmständer waren verhext uns spielten immer wen man an ihnen vorbeiging „Klingelingeling jetzt kommt der Eiermann!". Aus den Visieren der Rüstungen wuchsen jetzt Narzissen und Krokusse, und hier und da zwitscherte ein Vogel sein Liedchen. Dann konnten die restlichen Gäste ja kommen.

Der Tag vor Ostersonntag:

Heute war der große Tag. Heute sollten die Gäste kommen. Ausgenommen natürlich die schon da waren. Und eigentlich lief der Tag recht gut. Nur das ewige Eiermann-Lied ging einen allmählich auf die Nerven. Und Hermine und Harry hatten mehr als einmal versucht die Hühner und Hasen zu bändigen. Doch kaum hatten sie alle beisammen, büxten sie auch schon wieder aus und sie konnten von vorne anfangen.

Fred und George hatten damit angefangen ihre neuesten Errungenschaften in Sachen Zauberscherze auszuprobieren. Mit dem zweifelhaften Effekt, dass sie wieder einmal das Wohnzimmer in die Luft sprengten. Was sie davor schon mit dem Badezimmer und ihren eigenen Zimmern gemacht hatten. Und weil sie ja irgendwo weiterexperimentieren mussten, hatten sie sich kurzerhand im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen.

Und sogar Kreacher war mit eingespannt worden. Er sollte die ganzen Ostereier verstecken. Und Harry hatte ihm extra eingeschärft jedes Ei zu verstecken und zwar überall im Haus und nicht nur in seinem Wohnschrank!"

Alles lief wunderbar. Bis zu diesem Augenblick:

DING DONG

Die Klingel! Alle erstarrten. Sogar die Hühner hörten auf zu gackern. Und Harry musste erst einmal tief durchatmen und seinen Herzschlag beruhigen. Mit unsicherem Blick sah er sich um. Fred und Georg steckten gerade vorsichtig die Köpfe aus dem Wohnzimmer. Hermine verschwand sofort Richtung Küche und Ron hatte sich sowieso nur zum Frühstück blicken lassen.

DONG DONG

Die Klingel klang immer bedrohlicher. Und Harry blieb nun nichts anderes übrig, als sich zur Tür zu schleichen und vorsichtig durch den Spion zu sehen. Da waren sie. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Er öffnete die Tür und setzte das beste Grinsen auf, dass er finden konnte.

„Hi Leute Frohe Ostern!"

Wildes durcheinandergemurmel schlug Harry entgegen. Da standen sie alle: McGonagall und Mad-Eye, Hagrid, Tonks und natürlich auch Lupin. Als er die Türe geöffnet hatte, waren alle verstummt und sahen zu ihm. Und im selben Moment fingen auch alle an zu grinsen. Und schon begann der Run auf die Türe.

Mäntel wurden ausgezogen und auf den Boden geworfen, Hände wurden hin und her gereicht, Küßchen hier, Küßchen da und mal ein Hallo dazwischen. Mal Ehrlich: Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Kreacher wurde wieder mal dazu verdonnert das Gepäck zu tragen, während die Gäste alle ins Wohnzimmer strömten. Wenigstens war der Kaffee fertig! Und der Kuchen erst. Harry hatte extra noch einen riesigen Marmorkuchen gebacken weil er Angst hatte die Lämmer würden nicht reichen.

Und man musste ihn auch nicht so lange in den Kaffee tunken wie Hagrid´s Kekse von denen er ein paar Schachteln mitgebracht hatte. Der war übrigens grad mit Remus in ein interessantes Gespräch über Hundehaltung vertieft. Wann hatte man sonst schon mal die Gelegenheit sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der sich ab und zu wie ein Hund fühlte?

Und auch McGonagall unterhielt sich gerade mit Tonks und Hermine über die Arbeit von Hauselfen. Sie staunte über Krachers tolle Haushaltsführung und auch die Deko die er gemacht hatte. Tonks, die sich gerade noch so halten konnte vor lauter Lachen, versuchte gerade eben ihr zu erklären das diese bestimmte Hauselfe bestimmt nicht einen Finger im Haushalt krumm gemacht hatte. Zum Glück hatte Hermine (Die die BELFER Sache schon längst aufgegeben hatte, was zum Großteil eben dieser Elfe zuzuschreiben war!) ihre Gedanken erraten und stellte gerade alles richtig, als plötzlich wieder:

DING DONG DING DONG

„Das war die Klingel!"

„Hab ich auch gehört!"

„Harry? Hast du noch jemanden eingeladen?"

„Ne! Hab ich nicht."

DONG DONG DONG

„Machst du endlich mal auf und siehst nach wer da ist?"

„Gehen sie schon Potter das Gebimmel nervt nämlich!"

!Ich geh ja schon!"

Wer konnte das nur sein? Er hatte sonst niemanden eingeladen. Und es wusste auch keiner das sie hier feiern würden. Und vor allem: Das Haus war doch mit dem Fidelius-Zauber belegt. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte also jemand hier her kommen? Fragen über Fragen. Und die Klärung stand wohl schon vor der Tür. Gerade als er die Treppe zur Halle hinunterging, fingen auch schon die ganzen Figuren wieder an: Klingelingeling hier kommt der Eiermann...

„Ach halt die Klappe!"

Schrie er die Rüstung an, die daraufhin sofort verstummte. Wieder an der Tür angekommen, guckte er wieder durch das kleine Guckloch. Aber diesmal konnte er nix sehen.

„Wer ist den da draußen?"

Harry fuhr aufgeschreckt herum. Alle anwesenden hatten hinter ihm Aufstellung genommen und starrten zur Tür.

„Was macht ihr denn hier? Wolltet ihr nicht weiter Kaffee trinken?"

„Schon aber wir wollen auch wissen wer da vor der Türe steht."

„Mach endlich die Tür auf Harry!"

„Ja mach die Tür auf Harry!"

„Ich kann aber net sehn wer da draußen steht!"

„Oh das ist doch kein Problem! Alestor? Könntest du mal bitte kurz?"

McGonagall zeigte gleich darauf auf die Türe und deutete an das Mody mal so eben durch die Türe sehen sollte.

„Tut mir Leid und bedauere aber das ist leider nicht möglich."

„Wieso nicht? Hast du nun ein magisches Auge oder nicht?"

„Schon, aber das dumme Teil ist schon auf Ostern getrimmt, und deswegen seh ich damit nur Osterhasen und Eier! Nützt also leider nix!"

Eine Handfeste Auseinandersetzung folgte nun zwischen McGonagall und Mad-Eye Mody. Fred und George, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten als Blödsinn anzustellen, beschworen jeder zwei Pno-Pons aus dem Nichts herauf und fingen an die beiden anzufeuern.

Ausreden waren sinnlos. Und schon war Harry wieder in der verzwickten Lage nicht zu wissen was er tun soll. Aber wie schon gerade eben blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als die Tür zu öffnen und nachzusehen wer da draußen stand. Und wie um seine Gedanken zu bestätigen:

DONGDONGDONGDONGDONGDONGDONGDONGDONGDONGDONGDONG!

Nun startete ein richtiger Bimmelmarathon der gar nicht mehr enden wollte. Und am Ende konnte wirklich keiner mehr das Gebimmel ignorieren. Genervt warf Harry nun alle Bedenken über Bord und ging zur Türe. Mit einem Schwung öffnete er die Türe, und wünschte sich im selben Moment nichts sehentlicher, als es nicht getan zu haben.

„Und ich sage dir die sind doch nicht da!"

„Freilich Hihihih! Hab´s doch selber gelesen Hihihihihi!"

Die beiden Figuren vor der Türe stritten sich lautstark über ein unbekanntes Thema. Und es dauerte erst ein paar Minuten eh sie den Streit unterbrachen und bemerkten das die Türe geöffnet worden war.

„Hihihi Hallo Harry Hihihihi!"

„Haaarrrrrrryyyyyyy mein lieber Junge!"

Der Angesprochene erstarrte sofort zur Salzsäule. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Das widersprach aller Logik. Oder er wurde vor lauter Ostern langsam wahnsinnig.

„Wer ist denn da?"

„Harry?"

Hihihih dürfen wir endlich reinkommen?"

„Ähm ähm ähm Moment noch!"

Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schlug die Türe wieder zu ohne auf die beiden zu achten die da draußen standen.

„Was ist den Potter?"

„Wer war das? Red endlich!"

Alle Anwesenden sahen Harry verwundert an. Dieser war kaum in der Lage ein richtiges Wort zu sprechen.

„D-d-d-da d-d—draußen da s-s-s-s-steht"

„Wer den?"

„Da draußen steht Dumbledor!"

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS?"

Kam es aus aller Munde. Und alle starrten Harry an als wäre er ein Troll.

„Ihnen dürfte doch wohl klar sein, das Professor Dumbledor seit fast zwei Jahren Tot ist!"

„Ist mir völlig klar Professor. Aber da draußen steht er echt. Oder viel mehr sein Geist!"

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Geh mal zur Seite Junge!"

Mody schubste Harry ohne viel Federkissen zur Seite, ohne auf dessen Protest zu achten.

„Moment da ist doch noch-„

Zu spät. Harry kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, da hatte Mad-Eye auch schon die Klinke in der Hand und riß die Türe auf.

„Albus?"

„Hihihihi Hallo Alestor! Wie geht´s wie steht´s?"

Tatsächlich. Vor der Eingangstür stand oder besser gesagt schwebte Albus Dumbledor. Oder zumindest sein Geist. Alle sahen ihn ungläubig an bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als plötzlich:

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist doch nicht etwa!"

„AH rette sich wer kann!"

„Hilfe zu Hülfe zu Hülfe!"

„Haaaaaalllllllloooooo Leeeeeuuuuuuuuttttttte!"

„AHHHHHHHH Voldemort! Voldemort ist da!"

Von dem Moment an brach kollektive Massenpanik aus. Was sollte sonst passieren wenn der Dunkle Lord höchstselbst vor der Türe steht. Alle rannten wild durcheinander und versuchten sich so zu verstecken das einen nicht einmal der Osterhase selber finden konnte. Und Sekunden später standen Dumbledor und Voldemort alleine in der großen Halle. Das heißt fast alleine. Hagrid schaffte es nicht ganz hinter einer Vase zu verschwinden. Der Rest war nun nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Hihihi oh toll spielen wir verstecken? Hihihi"

„Ne die haben Angst vor dir Albus!"

„Hihihi Spielverderber!"

„Ach kommt schooooooon Leeeeeuuuuute! Wir wolllllen euuuch dooooch nur Besuchhhen!"

Niemand rührte sich. Wer konnte schon Voldemort trauen? Aber andererseits: Warum hatte er eigentlich Dumbledor´s Geist dabei? Hatte er vielleicht doch nicht gelogen?

„Hihihi Der meint´s echt ehrlich ernst mit dem was er sagt! Hihihi und ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte Mal so ehrlich war !Hihihih!"

„Echt?"

Langsam steckte Harry den Kopf aus dem Schirmständer. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Teilweise aus ihren Verstecken. Nur Fred und George hatten Probleme sich aus den Eiergirlanden zu befreien die um den Leuchter an der Decke hingen. Und sie wollten ja auch keines kaputt machen weil ja sonst Harry wieder abdrehen würde.

„Ja Harry! Ich sag das was richtig ist. Sonst hätte ich euch doch schon auf einen Schlag vernichten können. Oder etwa net?"

„Stimmt Hihihihi!"

„Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht von diiiiiiiiiiir Albus! Wie kannst du mir nur so was gemeines zutrauen? Und das an OOOOOstern?"

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Da in der Halle stand der Dunkle Lord persönlich und stritt sich mit Dumbledor über weiß Gott was. Und warum waren die beiden überhaupt hier? Und wieso kicherte Dumbledor immer so bescheuert? Das Voldemort ja immer die Wörter so gerne auszog war ja nix neues.

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch alle aus ihren Verstecken herausgearbeitet. Hagrid hatte es sogar geschafft ohne die Vase umzuwerfen, und Tonks war wieder einmal über den Schirmständer geflogen.

„Na schön mal angenommen ich glaube euch? Warum seid ihr dann hier?"

„Hihihihihi das ist ganz einfach weil wir-„

„AAAAAAlbus halt die Klappe ok! Wegen Ostern natürlich! Hier steigt doch ne Ostersause oder etwa net? Und so nebenbei könnten wir doch unsere Differenzen aus der Welt räumen. Müssen wir uns halt mal hinsetzten und alles bequatschen!"

Die ganzen Gäste sahen plötzlich so verwundert aus. Nur Dumbledor´s Geist gackerte weiter vor sich hin. Wenn man mal die Hühnerdeko links liegen lässt.

„Ähm kleinen Moment bitte! Ähm Leute?"

Harry deutete den anderen mal kurz mit in die nächste Ecke zu kommen. Kriesenrat. Was sollten sie davon halten? Alle steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Nur hier und da streckte einer den Kopf aus der Gruppe und sah zu Voldemort und Dumbledor hinüber. Uns schon wenige Minuten später hatten sie eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Na schön, der Rat hat nun einstimmig entschieden das ihr zur Feier eingeladen seid."

„Oh das ist aber nett von dir Haaaaarry! Da freu ich mich aber!"

„Hihihi hab's doch gewusst! Hihihi!"

„Na dann Kaffee?"

Fragte er mit einem seltsam aufgesetzt wirkenden Grinsen. Dabei deutete er in Richtung Treppe hinauf ins Kaminzimmer. Voldemort und Dumbledor waren begeistert. Der Rest der Bande hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Harry? Bist du dir im klaren darüber wer das ist?

„Ja Ron. Du hörst dich schon an wie Hermine!"

„Oh tschuldige! Ich mein ja nur!"

Und tatsächlich! Alle saßen wenig später im Kaminzimmer bei einer Tasse Kaffee zusammen. Nur Dumbledor hatte ein paar Probleme damit. Überall wo er sich setzte und weiter seinen Kaffee trank (entkoffiniert versteht sich!) hinterließ er Pfützen und Kreacher musste sie wohl oder übel mit dem üblichen Geschimpfe aufwischen.

„Diese Keeeekse herrrrrlich! Wo kann man die kaufen?"

Voldemort hatte sich schon die zweite Schachtel von Hagrid´s Felsenkeksen geschnappt und mampfte weiter munter darauf los.

„Die hab ich gebachen!"

„Die sind super! Kann ich das Rezept haben? Meine Totesser versuchen zwar immer welche zu backen wenn ich es ihnen sage, aber so richtig schmecken tun die net!"

„Klaro Is kein Problem!"

Und so verlief der Nachmittag und auch das Abendessen ohne weitere Probleme. Voldemort sammelte weiter fleißig Kochrezepte und hatte den anderen sogar angeboten sie sollten ihn doch Voldi nennen. Und auch das Problem mit der Zimmerbelegung war bald gelöst. Ein Zimmer war ja noch frei gewesen und Dumbledor bekam halt einfach eine Flasche zum schlafen. War ja schließlich ein Geist.

Sie hatten aber noch nicht rausbekommen warum er immer so dämlich kicherte. Wahrscheinlich eine kleine Nebenwirkung des Geisterdaseins. Das machte er aber nur ausnahmsweise weil Ostern war und er seine alten Kumpels wieder mal besuchen wollte.

Und auch Voldemort und Albus vertrugen sich erstaunlicherweise recht gut. Auch wen sie zu Anfang wieder angefangen hatten sich zu streiten. So lange, bis Herm die geniale Idee hatte, beide sollten aufschreiben was ihnen am anderen nicht gefällt. Was eigentlich keine sonderlich große Aufgabe sein sollte. Aber am Ende hatten beide ein paar Punkte gefunden. Als sie die Zettel abgegeben hatten (Remus hatte angeboten für Albus zu schreiben!) stand folgendes da:

(Voldi)

Er hat mich besiegt

Er hat mich besiegt

Er hat mich besiegt!

Und das auf drei Seiten.

Albus hatte da schon ein wenig mehr zu sagen:

Er ist wieder da

Er trägt Schwarz was ihm gar nicht steht.

Also kamen sie auch mit dieser Idee nicht recht viel weiter. Aber am Ende hatten sie es doch noch geschafft sich zu einigen, das Kriegsbeil wenigstens für Ostern zu begraben.

Ostersonntag:

KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERIIIIIIIIKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Klingelingeling, Klingelingeling jetzt kommt der Eiermann...

Harry stand mit einem Mal kerzengerade im Bett. Woher kam das Krähen? Und warum konnten diese blöden Rüstungen nicht mal die Klappe halten?

„RUHE!"

Brüllte er in den Gang, aber die Rüstungen wollten nicht aufhören zu singen. Wahrscheinlich ein Programmierfehler. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Eine Treppe weiter oben hörte er auf einmal lautes Trampeln.

„Los Fred beeil dich sonst sind die besten Eier weg."

„Los geht´s und ich glaub ich weiß schon wo die ganzen Eierchen versteckt sind."

„Wetten ich finde mehr?"

„Platz da ihr Bürschchen laßt mal den Meister ran!"

Harry konnte nun auch die Stimme von Mody hören. Der hatte ja leichtes Spiel mit seinem magischen Auge. Der konnte ja überall hindurchsehen. Aber er hatte ja auch gesagt, dass er an Ostern überall Eier sah. War also vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm.

Wenig später machten sich auch Tonks und Remus auf die Suche. Und während Tonks alle Bilderrahmen umdrehte, versuchte Remus einfach die Eier zu erschnüffeln. Die Vorteile eines Werwolfes. Nur gut das kein Vollmond war. Und auch Dumbledor und Voldi beteiligten sich an der Suche.

„Ui Albus guck mal ich hab eines gefunden! Bin ich gut oder was?"

Und schon verschwand ein Ei mit Der Schlagzeile „Mysterienabteilung Fluch oder Segen?" in seinem eigens dafür hergezaubertem Weidenkörbchen.

„Hihihi is doch einfach guck ich hab auch eines!"

Und schon wollte Albus ein Ei aus der Vase am Fenster ziehen was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte. Schließlich war er ja ein Geist!

„Oh dann versuch´s mal schon weiter Albus! Ich such schon mal weiter!"

Uns schon verschwand Voldi im nächsten Zimmer, in dem sich Hermine und Ron darüber stritten, wer den nun das Ei unter dem Sofakissen zerdeppert hatte. Als er das merkte, drehte er sofort um. Nicht das die beiden noch auf die Idee kommen würden ihren Streit auf ihn zu übertragen. Also weiter ins nächste Zimmer.

Aber da war schon Professor McGonagall damit beschäftigt die Vorhänge nach Eiern zu durchsuchen.

Also wieder weiter. Nahm er sich also das Treppenhaus vor. Da war ja noch keiner!

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt die Eier die er gefunden hatte wieder zu verstecken. Nicht das einer auf die Idee kommen würde die zu essen. Furchtbare Vorstellung.

Aber irgendwann war auch das letzte Ei und das letzte Osterlamm gefunden. Und auch die ganzen Figuren auf den Bildern hatten ihre Osternester gefunden. Also begann nun der gemütliche Teil. Osterfrühstück war angesagt. Eigentlich wollten sie ja auf der Terrasse frühstücken, aber das Wetter hatte nicht ganz mitgespielt und außerdem würden die Nachbarn es wohl ziemlich komisch finden, wenn sie plötzlich einen halben Meter in der Luft schwebend frühstücken würden. Die konnten die Terrasse ja nicht sehen.

Also wurde der Tisch in der Küche gedeckt. Die Ostereier stapelten sich auf den Tisch und auch ein Haufen Osterbrot und Plattenweise Schinken und was halt noch so alles dazugehört. Alle waren da, nur Albus nicht.

„Hat einer von euch Albus gesehen?"

Professor McGonagall war so eben gekommen. Sie hatte sich einen Kranz aus Ostereiern um den Hut gelegt, und auch ihr Umhang war mit Ostereiern bestickt.

„Ich glaaaaaaaube ich weiß wo er ist!"

„Ach ja?"

„Jep!"

Und schon standen alle auf, immer schön Voldi nach. Und tatsächlich: Albus versuchte immer noch das Ei aus der Blumenvase zu hohlen, was ihm ja nicht gelang weil es ihm immer wieder durch die Finger glitt.

„Ich schaffs nicht ich schaff es einfach nicht!"

Alle versuchten nun ihn zu trösten. Und erst als Hagrid ihn anbot die Vase mit dem Ei einfach mitzunehmen beruhigte er sich wieder. Und so saßen alle am Ende doch noch am Eßtisch und frühstückten in aller Ruhe. Zumindestens so lange bis:

PLATSCH

Albus hatte endlich herausgefunden wie man als Geist Dinge berühren konnte. Nur dummerweise hatte er dabei so viel Schwung in die Bewegung gelegt, dass das Ei mit hohem Bogen nach oben flog und auf Voldi´s Kopf landete!

„Spinnst du? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Was fällt dir ein mich hier mit Eiern zu bewerfen? Und warum ist das blöde Ding eigentlich roh?"

Mist, sie hatten vergessen das einige der Eier nicht gekocht waren. Und genau so eines hatte Albus wohl gerade erwischt. Aber Voldi lies das nicht so lange auf sich sitzen. Sekunden später schnappte er sich ein Ei mit Blümchenmuster und warf es nach Albus. Nur dumm, dass das Ei ihn nicht traf, sondern schnurstracks durch seinen Kopf hindurchflog und Alestor traf. Nur das dieses Ei Hartgekocht war.

„Spinnst du? Habt ihr alle nen Vollknall?

Und schon flogen die Eier durch die Gegend. Alle ignorierten Harry´s Zwischenrufe das sie aufhören sollten. Und so begann eine wilde Essensschlacht. Und zu den Eiern gesellten sich schon bald Kaffeetassen und Kannen, Brotscheiben und Besteckteile.

Wie schön konnte doch so ein Osterfest sein.

Nur gut, das drei Stunden später die meisten Gäste wieder abreisten.

„Nun Haaaaaarry! Ich danke dir für die tolle Feier. Schon lange habe ich mich nicht mehr so amüsiert!

„Hihihi oh ja! Das war toll!"

Albus war übrigens auch der einzige, der sauber aus der wilden Essensschlacht herausgegangen war. Was aber auch den Vorteil hatte, dass nun die meisten rohen Eier aussortiert waren,. Aus den restlichen zerdepperten würden sie noch ein paar Schüsseln Eiersalat machen. Den Abschuss hatte allerdings Tonks geliefert, die mit einer ganzen Schüssel Eiern gestolpert war und diese über alle Beteiligten verteilt hatte.

Aber nun waren auch sie dabei zu verschwinden. Und so blieben am Ende nur noch Harry, Ron, Hermine und die Zwillinge übrig. Und vor ihnen lag nun die Aufgabe die ganze Sauerei wieder zu beseitigen.

Und als endlich die Tür hinter dem letzten zugefallen war, fingen alle an zu jubeln. Sie hatten es überlebt. Das heißt: bis auf die Ostereier.

Und dann war da auch noch Kreacher. Der hatte sich seit gestern nicht mehr blicken lassen. Aber jetzt schlich er leise auf dem Treppengeländer rum. Nur leider war er nicht leise genug.

Harry drehte sich um, und sah das er irgendwas in der Hand hatte.

Kreacher? Was hast du da?"

Kreacher blieb auf ein mal stehen, als hätte ihn jemand einen Schockzauber verpasst.

„WOHA! (soll sich eigentlich so anhören wie Scrat aus Ice Age!)"

„Das, dass ist doch!"

„Mein Schatzzzzzzzz!"

„Das ist mein Osterei das verschwunden war! Gib´s her!"

„Nein, er ist zu mir gekommen mein Schatzzzzzz!"

„Kreacher!"

„WOHA!"

Und schon stürmte Harry auf Kreacher zu um sich das Ei wieder zu hohlen. Nur das auch Kreacher nicht ganz so blöd war wie er sich manchmal aufführte. Und Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden und man hörte nur noch das Scheppern und Krachen aus den oberen Stockwerken. Und keine Minute später tauchte auch schon Kreacher wieder auf aber allein. Er sah sich noch mal um, und widmete sich wieder seinem Osterei, das er nun umarmte und streichelte.

„KREATCHER!"

„WOHA!"

Schon war Harry wieder da und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf. Und der Rest? Die standen einfach nur rum und schauten dem Spektakel zu. Ostern konnte ja sooooo schön sein.

1: Ich hab keine Ahnung ob Hauselfen zaubern können. Aber ich geh mal davon aus, da Dobby im zweiten Film auch einen Schwebezauber ausgeführt hat!


End file.
